


Das Ende der Kindheit

by redangeleve



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mental Breakdown, Past Child Abuse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Durch die Weigerung seiner Tochter sich auf ihre Jungfräulichkeit untersuchen zu lassen, erinnert sich Philippe an den Tag zurück, an dem seine eigene Kindheit beendet wurde.





	Das Ende der Kindheit

**Author's Note:**

> Ich schreibe ja eigentlich nie Geschichten, die in die „Explicit“ Kategorie gehören, weil ich Gewalt in jeder Form verabscheue. Trotzdem konnte ich in der Szene, in der Philippe seine Tochter ohrfeigt, weil sie sich nicht auf ihre Jungfräulichkeit untersuchen lassen will, nicht umhin mich zu fragen, warum seine Reaktion so heftig ausgefallen ist. Dann kam mir eine andere Szene in den Sinn, in der Louis sich erinnert, wie ihm als Kind eine verbrauchte Dirne in sein Zimmer geschickt worden ist, die ihn in die Kunst der Liebe eingewiesen hat und ich habe mich gefragt, ob Philippe möglicher Weise Ähnliches erlebt hat. Ich meine damit natürlich nicht, dass er deshalb homosexuell geworden ist, aber dass es ihn zumindest für sein zukünftiges Verhältnis zu Frauen geprägt hat.
> 
> Timeline: Staffel 3, Folge 6 „Der Kreis des Lebens“
> 
> Warnung: In der nachfolgenden Fanfiktion wird eine erzwungene sexuelle Handlung an einem Jugendlichen beschrieben. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeborgt und verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten.

Das Ende der Kindheit

Enttäuscht über sich selbst schloss Philippe die Augen. Er hätte seine Tochter nicht schlagen dürfen, als sie ihn anflehte, sie nicht dazu zu zwingen, auf ihre Jungfräulichkeit untersucht zu werden, aber er hatte sich nicht anders zu helfen gewusst. Niemand hatte ihm gezeigt, wie man ein Vater war. Fortgeschickt vom Hof in die Abgeschiedenheit des Landhauses in Saint Germain, kaum dass er das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte, konnte Philippe die Gelegenheiten an denen er seinen eigenen Vater gesehen hatte, an einer Hand abzählen. Louis XIII. hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht jemals ein Wort an seinen Zweitgeborenen zu verschwenden und nun wiederholte sich diese unglückliche Vater-Kind-Beziehung mit Philippes eigener Tochter. 

Seit Marie-Louise klein gewesen war hatte er sie lediglich an Weihnachten und ihrem Geburtstag zu Gesicht bekommen und sie seit Henriettes Tod sogar überhaupt nicht mehr besucht, aus Angst davor die eigenen Schuldgefühle durch die Gegenwart seiner Töchter wieder an die Oberfläche steigen zu lassen. So hatte er völlig aus den Augen verloren, dass sie inzwischen zu einer jungen Frau herangewachsen war, die von seinem Bruder gewinnbringend verheiratet werden sollte. Doch bevor der spanische Monarch der Vermählung zustimmte, wollte er – wie alle Könige – natürlich die Unversehrtheit der Ware bestätigt haben. 

Natürlich konnte er verstehen, dass sie Angst vor der Untersuchung hatte, doch sie war kein Kind mehr und durfte sich deshalb auch nicht wie eines benehmen. Es war besser, sie gewöhnte sich jetzt daran, dass ihr Körper nicht mehr ihr gehörte, als später im Ehebett. Falls der verkrüppelte König überhaupt dazu fähig war mit ihr den Beischlaf zu vollziehen. Philippe selbst war sogar noch jünger als Marie-Louise gewesen, doch auch ihm war damals niemand zu Hilfe gekommen. Obwohl es nicht das selbe war, das ihm zugestoßen war, hatte er es niemals vergessen und sogar bis zum heutigen Tag beeinflussten die Ereignisse von damals mehr sein Leben, als er es sich eingestehen wollte. Vielleicht war er deshalb so hart zu seiner Tochter gewesen, weil sie ihn an den Tag erinnerte, an dem seine eigene Kindheit beendet wurde.

XXXXXX

Es war ein paar Wochen nach seinem dreizehnten Geburtstag gewesen, als Philippe zum ersten Mal aus einem feuchten Traum aufgewacht war. Er war zart gewesen für sein Alter, mit langem Haar, das ihm bis über den Rücken fiel, das Gesicht glatt wie Seide und noch kein einziges Haar an seinem Körper, was ihn fast wie das Mädchen erscheinen ließ, als das man ihn meist behandelte. Ungläubig hatte er an sich herabgesehen, nicht verstehend was da mit ihm geschehen war. Es war viele Jahre her, seit er das letzte Mal ins Bett genässt hatte und als ihm die Gouvernante damals den Schoß mit kaltem Wasser aus dem Brunnen gewaschen hatte, damit er seine Lektion lernte, hatte er es auch nie wieder getan. Doch auch wenn sein Nachthemd und der Schoß klebrig waren und das Bett beschmutzt, sah es doch nicht aus wie Urin. Aber was war es dann? Angeekelt von sich selbst und rot vor Scham hatte Philippe auf die Schelte seine Gouvernante gewartet, doch erstaunlicher Weise blieb die erwartete Gardinenpredigt aus. Stattdessen ließ sie ihn baden und sogar Hosen anziehen, statt der Kleider, die er sonst trug und als sie ihn zum Unterricht gehen ließ, den auch Louis besuchte und dem er vorher nie hatte beiwohnen dürfen, fragte sich Philippe, ob er sich das Malheur vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte und stattdessen für etwas Wunderbares belohnt wurde, das er getan hatte, ohne dass er sich daran erinnern konnte.

Beinah hatte Philippe den Vorfall vergessen, so vereinnahmt war er von den Ereignissen des Vormittags gewesen, als er bei Tisch am Mittag seine Mutter traf. „Nun bist du nicht mehr mein kleines Mädchen“, hatte sie mit einem Hauch von Wehmut in der Stimme gesagt. „Sondern ein junger Mann und als solcher kannst du nicht mehr mit mir ins Badehaus oder in die Salons der Damen gehen, sondern gehörst zu den anderen jungen Männern.“

Philippe, der dachte, er hätte etwas Falsches getan, weinte, küsste ihre Hand und entschuldigte sich bei ihr, während er versprach, dass es nie wieder vorkommen werde, doch sie lächelte nur schwach, als sie ihm zärtlich den Kopf tätschelte. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es ist der Lauf der Dinge.“ An diesem Nachmittag streunte der junge Prinz wie ein junger Hund über die Ländereien nicht wissend, was er mit sich anfangen sollte, bis es Zeit war sich zur Abendmesse umzuziehen.

Es war schon spät und Philippe hatte im Schein der Kerzen mit einem Buch in seinem Bett gesessen, als die Tür zu seinem Zimmer plötzlich geöffnet wurde und eine für ihn fremde Frau eintrat. Vom ersten Eindruck her mochte sie älter als seine Mutter sein, ihr Haar war offen und sie trug einen Morgenmantel, so dass Philippe sie schon fragen wollte, ob sie sich in der Tür geirrt hatte, als ihn die Matrone ansprach. „Guten Abend Eure Hoheit. Ich bin die Madame ohne Namen. Eure Mutter hat mich geschickt, denn ich bin Eure neue Lehrerin.“ Während sie redete, durchquerte sie das Zimmer und setzte sich ohne zu zögern auf die Kante seines Bettes.

Scheu sah der junge Prinz sie an, als sie ihn mit ihren grell geschminkten Lippen anlächelte, was ihn unwillkürlich weiter von ihr Abstand nehmen ließ. „Was für eine Lehrerin?“ fragte er misstrauisch.

„Ich unterrichte Euch von jetzt an in den Künsten der Liebe“, antwortete die Madame und streifte den Morgenmantel von den Schultern. Sie trug kein Nachtgewand, sondern war nun nackt und bloß, so dass Philippe ihre schlaffen Brüste sehen konnte, die bis auf ihren Bauch herunter hingen. Schnell wandte er den Blick ab. Vor Scham schoss ihm das Blut in die Wangen, doch das hielt die Frau nicht auf näher zu rutschen und die Bettdecke zurück zu schlagen. „Ihr müsst keine Angst vor mir haben“, sagte sie freundlich, während sie sich so nah zu ihm herüber beugte, dass er ihr süßliches Parfüm riechen konnte. „Ich werde ganz sanft zu Euch sein.“

Forsch drückte sie ihren Mund auf den seinen, so dass Philippe den Geschmack nach billigem Wein und schlechten Zähnen schmeckte und er presste unwillkürlich die Lippen fester zusammen. Vor Angst raste sein Herz wie wild und noch immer wagte er nicht sie anzusehen, als er die Hand der Matrone an seinem Nachtgewand spürte. „Bitte“, krächzte er, während seine Hände versuchten seine Blöße zu bedecken. „Bitte, nicht.“

„Entspannt Euch“, riet ihm die Frau, bevor sie seine Finger einfach beiseite schob. „Es wird Euch bestimmt gefallen.“

Am liebsten hätte ihr der Prinz gesagt, dass sie falsch lag, dass er um nichts in der Welt von ihr berührt werden wollte, doch bevor er auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, schloss sich ihre Hand um sein Geschlecht. Geschockt schnappte Philippe nach Luft. Das Blut rauschte so laut in seinen Ohren, dass er glaubte gleich ohnmächtig zu werden vor lauter Scham. Seit er ein kleines Kind gewesen war und ihm die Diener im Bad zur Hand gingen, hatte ihn niemand mehr an seinen privatesten Stellen berührt. Es fühlte sich falsch an. Es fühlte sich eklig an und es gefiel ihm nicht im geringsten. Die Madame knetete und streichelte ihn, während sie ihn immer wieder küsste und ihm anrüchige Dinge ins Ohr flüsterte, doch alles woran Philippe denken konnte war, dass sie aufhören sollte. Er wollte das nicht. Sie sollte gehen, ihn in Ruhe lassen und nie wieder kommen. 

Hilflos krallten sich seine Hände in sein Nachtgewand, während stumme Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Nein, es war kein bisschen schön. Es war das schlimmste, das ihm je widerfahren war. Als sie sich schließlich vorbeugte, um sein schlaffes Glied in den Mund zu nehmen, glaubte Philippe sich übergeben zu müssen, so schlecht war ihm, doch er schaffte es die bittere Galle herunter zu schlucken, die ihm die Kehle herauf stieg. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, in der sie an ihm leckte und saugte und mit seinen Hoden spielte, doch selbst die erfahrenen Hände einer Dirne konnten seinen Schoß nicht zum Leben erwecken. Als sie endlich von ihm abließ, wollte er Gott schon danken, doch stattdessen nahm sie nun seine Hände und legte sie auf ihre welken Brüste mit der Aufforderung sie zu streicheln. Angeekelt zog der Prinz sie zurück, flehentlich die Augen der fremden Frau suchend. 

„Bitte“, brachte er erneut schwach hervor. Er konnte nicht mehr, es ging einfach nicht. Lieber wollte er sterben, als weiter von ihr „unterrichtet“ zu werden. Die Matrone lächelte mitleidig, bevor sie ihm mütterlich durch die weichen Haare streichelte.

„Ihr müsst Euch nicht schämen. Das passiert oft beim ersten Mal“, sagte sie sanft, bevor sie aufstand und ihren Morgenrock vom Boden aufhob. „Ich sehe Euch dann morgen Abend, Eure Hoheit“, entgegnete sie, bevor sie leicht knickste und verschwand.

Einen langen Moment wagte Philippe nicht sich zu regen. Sein Gesicht war geschwollen und feucht von den vergossenen Tränen und sein Geschlecht fühlte sich nass, wund und heiß an durch die Manipulationen, die es hatte erdulden müssen. Sein Magen rebellierte erneut und dieses Mal gelang es ihm nicht, ihn zu beruhigen. Er schaffte es gerade noch sich über den Rand der Matratze über den Nachttopf zu lehnen, bevor ihn die Übelkeit heimsuchte. Obwohl er kaum etwas gegessen hatte, übermannte ihn der Brechreiz wieder und wieder, selbst als sein Magen vollkommen leer war und nicht einmal mehr Gallenflüssigkeit von seinen Lippen tropfte. Erschöpft krümmte sich Philippe auf dem Bett zusammen in dem Versuch einfach unsichtbar werden zu wollen. Obwohl er nichts mehr bei sich hatte, ließ die Übelkeit nicht nach. Sein Kopf schmerzte und er zitterte am ganzen Leib. Noch immer glaubte er die Hände der Dirne an seinem Körper zu spüren und er fühlte sich dreckig, benutzt und erniedrigt. 

Zwar wollte er nichts auf der Welt lieber, als allein zu sein, doch der Drang sich zu waschen war stärker als die Scham verweint gesehen zu werden, daher klingelte er nach einem der Diener und befahl ihm ein Bad zu richten. Doch selbst als er eine halbe Stunde später bis zum Hals im warmen Nass in der Zinkwanne versank, blieb das Gefühl des Schmutzes erhalten. Wie von Sinnen schrubbte Philippe seinen Körper, bis die Haut rot war und zu bluten anfing, doch selbst als die Seife auf den offenen Stellen zu brennen begann, fühlte er sich genauso dreckig wie zuvor. Er blieb in der Wanne, bis das Wasser kalt war und ihn die Diener drängten ins Bett zu gehen. Danach, als er in ein sauberes Nachthemd gehüllt in der Dunkelheit lag, kamen die Tränen zurück. Er machte sich so klein wie möglich und presste die Faust fest in seinen Mund, damit niemand sein Weinen hörte. Ein Schluchzen baute sich tief in seiner Kehle auf, so dass er glaubte auseinander brechen zu müssen. 

'Ein Prinz weint nicht', ging ihm die strenge Stimme seiner Gouvernante durch den Kopf. 'Ein Prinz erduldet sein Schicksal'. Aber Philippe wollte in diesem Moment kein Prinz sein. Er wollte überhaupt kein Junge sein. Alles, was er sich wünschte war, wieder das kleine Mädchen seiner Mutter sein zu können, das sich unter ihren Röcken verkriechen durfte und dem die Damen in den Salons bunte Bänder in die Haare flochten. Doch diese Zeit war unwiederbringlich vorbei, das hatte ihm seine Mutter deutlich gesagt. Die Unterrichtsstunden, die er nun mit seinem Bruder besuchen durfte und um die er ihn früher so beneidet hatte, fühlten sich plötzlich wie ein schwacher Trost an. 

Morgen Abend würde die Matrone wiederkommen und seinen Körper gegen seinen Willen missbrauchen, auch wenn Philippe sicher war, dass es genauso ausgehen würde wie jetzt. Niemals würde ihm das gefallen, selbst wenn sie es bis in alle Ewigkeit weiter versuchen würde. Philippe weinte, bis keine Tränen mehr übrig waren. Erst als ihn die Erschöpfung übermannte, fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlummer, in dem er von seiner verlorenen Kindheit träumte.

XXXXXX

Die Augen der jungen Prinzessin waren zwar geschwollen, aber es flossen keine Tränen mehr, als Philippe sie schließlich aufsuchte. Wenn sie auch den Kampfeswillen von ihm geerbt hatte, so musste Marie-Louise die Gabe sich schnell wieder zu fassen von ihrer Mutter haben. Er selbst hatte nach den ersten Besuchen von Madame damals ein nervliches Fieber entwickelt, das ihn tagelang ans Bett fesselte. Die Qualen für seinen jungen Körper und den kindlichen Geist waren einfach zu groß gewesen, das musste letztendlich auch seine Mutter einsehen, so dass sie am Ende verfügte, dass Philippes „Unterricht“ auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschoben werden sollte. Obwohl es dazu nicht mehr kam, war es dem Prinzen lange Zeit kaum möglich gewesen eine Frau auch nur zu berühren. Die Ehe mit Henriette zu vollziehen, gelang ihm nur deshalb, weil seine Frau eine wunderbare, einfühlsame und geduldige Person gewesen war. Auch wenn sie ihn nie so geliebt hatte wie seinen Bruder und er sie nie wie den Chevalier, hatte sie ihm doch zwei wohlerzogene Töchter geschenkt, für die er ihr immer dankbar sein würde.

„Bist du bereit, mein Kind?“ fragte er, als er sich neben sie auf die Bettkante setzte. Philippe war absichtlich ein paar Minuten früher gekommen, bevor sie zu der Gesellschaft im Saal stoßen mussten. Vermutlich war dies die letzte Gelegenheit allein mit ihr zu sprechen. 

Marie-Louise nickte gehorsam und in ihren Augen konnte Philippe lesen, dass sie Angst davor hatte ihn erneut zu erzürnen. „Ja, Vater.“

Der Herzog von Orleans lächelte, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er nicht mehr wütend war und nach einem Moment des Zögerns lächelte seine Tochter zaghaft zurück. Als er in ihr Gesicht sah, konnte er so viel von Henriette sehen und so wenig von sich selbst, doch es war gut so. Sie würde eine wunderhübsche Braut sein. Was für eine Verschwendung für den verkrüppelten König. „Du bist eine wirkliche Schönheit geworden. Genau wie deine Mutter.“

„Vermisst Ihr sie manchmal?“ fragte das Mädchen vorsichtig nach.

„Oft“, gestand Philippe und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: Vor allem in Momenten wie diesen. „Sie wäre sehr stolz auf dich.“ 

Erneut lächelte Marie-Louise schüchtern über das unverhoffte Kompliment, bevor sie erwiderte: „Ich hoffe, Ihr werdet ebenfalls stolz auf mich sein.“

„Das werde ich“, versicherte Philippe, indem er in einem Anfall von väterlichen Gefühlen seine Lippen auf ihre Stirn presste. Das bin ich bereits.


End file.
